How I Feel
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: As the Akatsuki embarks on another goal, an S rank mission leads Neji and Sakura to feel trapped in a love twilight zone while trying to find themselves in the middle of a turning love crisis. [NejiSaku]


A:N-This is my first attempt a NejiSaku multi-chapter fic! Enjoy!

_Italics-Thoughts or lyrics_

**Bold-Inner Sakura**

Summary: They lived in a world of demise and perish. As the Akatsuki embarks on another goal, an S-rank mission leads Neji and Sakura to feel trapped in a love twilight zone. [NejiSaku

* * *

_**How I Feel**_

_**Prologue **_

* * *

The rising sun slowly rose from eastern Konoha, splattering the sky with a canvas of warm colors. It slowly awoke Konoha's large population, shinobi and civilian alike. The air was damp and chilled. 

Birds began to chirp as white-tailed bunnies came out from the foliage of dark leaves. The only place that darkness still loomed over was the training grounds. The tall trees overlapped each other, making it so that the sun rays shone very little through small openings. There, it was freezing cold and black.

In the ANBU headquarters, Sakura and Neji faced away from each other, silently doing their jobs. Sakura felt claustrophobic being around the Hyuuga genius, it was like there was no air to breathe. She unwrapped a scroll, quickly skimmed it, and threw it into a random pile.

Mint eyes stole a quick glance at Neji. He was the captain of the whole ninja headquarters while she was second-in-command but chief of the hospital and all medical squads (which there were plenty of).

One thing she had noticed was that he enjoyed caffeine very much. Sakura was lightly sipping her golden mango fruit drink. On the other hand, Neji usually poured himself another mug of black coffee every few minutes.

'_That's unhealthy' _Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust. _'This silence is being unbearable!'_ she thought. She gulped, what could she say?

"Sakura-san?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat. Her head turned back to see Neji standing up, a scroll in his hand and an impassive look on his face.

Sakura cracked a meek smile and made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Now, now Neji-san, no need for formalities, please call me Sakura"

He nodded "very well Sakura" His tone was deep and husky. Sakura would never admit it but she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

Her eyes traveled to the scroll as he walked over to her desk. "This is an S-rank mission needing four males and one female" "It involves the Akatsuki and their current whereabouts" he stated.

Sakura ears perked up. "Hoshigakure" she muttered. Neji nodded.

"It seems that the Akatsuki is embarking on another goal because Hoshigakure is far away from Konoha and Sunagakure"

Sakura nodded understandingly. "Hai, the land of the stars lay far to the west" She paused for a moment and craned her neck to meet Neji's pale eyes. "Are there any Bijuu Jinchuuriki in Hoshigakure?" she asked.

Neji shook his head. "That seems to be the problem, I double checked thoroughly and there in none whatsoever"

Sakura leaned back in her leather reclining chair. "Now I wonder want they want there" she wondered out-loud. "So what exactly is our mission?" she inquired. Neji untied the black scroll that bound the rice paper scroll together and carefully unraveled it.

"The woman and one man will pose as a couple of newlyweds" "Two other men will go undercover as civilians arriving from Sunagakure" "The last man will act as the wife's elder brother"

Sakura understood. "The team will consist of me, you, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino" "With his loud, protective behavior he will obviously pose as my older brother" "Shino and Shikamaru will go undercover as civilians but Shino's bugs will be secretly tracking the Akatsuki's scent"

"We are going to change our features" Sakura continued, stopping momentarily to catch her breath. She made a fist and then began to put up her fingers up one-by-one as a list.

"Everyone will need dyed hair, color contacts, different identifies, a fake marriage certificate…"

Her eyes twinkled. "…and a shopping trip" Feeling alone, Neji cleared his throat.

"You and I will pose as a married couple" he stated.

Sakura smiled. "Looks like we're on a mission together Neji-san" she said, a light red forming on her cheeks. Neji nodded curtly, smirking. It was silent for a moment. Sakura coughed. The sound of the two doors opening could be heard as ANBU and other high class ninja began to pile in and go to their desks. Suddenly, it got very loud as people began to investigate rape and murder cases while some packed to go on long-term missions.

Sakura stared at Neji. She then got out of her chair and dusted off the imaginary lint off her ANBU outfit. "Let's report this to Hokage-sama" she said. Sakura reached to grab the scroll, not noticing Neji's hand. They brushed together, pinkies touching and intertwining for a second.

All in one, Sakura felt heat, adrenaline, and electricity shoot up her body. It felt as if you were getting a shot for the first time or getting lightly kissed on the lips for a moment. The feeling felt amazing_. 'It was only a little touch!' _she reminded herself, still feeling the girly bubbly excitement in her.

She flushed in pure embarrassment, her cheeks turning beet red. Sakura glanced at Neji. His expression was the same, lukewarm and emotionless. She felt her somersaulting heart split. _'He's Hyuuga Neji' _she chided herself. Sakura didn't notice the very light tinge of color across his high cheekbones. Sakura grabbed her sugary smoothie and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Shikamaru knew it would be troublesome before he even walked through the door. He felt other familiar chakras standing by Tsunade and Shizune but he just felt lazy to name them. He was tired and it was only 7:45 am but was already late. 

Sighing, Shikamaru gathered his wits and walked to the other of the door.

-------

Naruto jumped up from his stool and pointed. "Lazy-ass, you're fifteen minutes late!" he hollered, pointing to his imaginary watch on his left wrist. Neji and Shino stood coolly against the walls while Sakura sat by Naruto.

Sakura covered her ears and stifled a yawn. "Naruto-baka!" "Please be quiet and sit down, it's early and I'm really tired!" she whined grumpily. She had been up ever since six after all!

Naruto's features softened as he sat back down arms crossed like a cute little boy, "gomen Sakura-chan" he muttered apologetically. Sakura grinned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How troublesome" he said. Lazy eyes traveled to meet hazel orbs. "Sorry Godaime-sama, I had to run an errand for Ino" he lied. "She would bite my head off if I didn't" He scoffed. "Troublesome woman" Shikamaru whispered under his breath.

Naruto scowled, murmuring something about a 'lazy bastard' while Neji glared at him from the other side of the room.

Sakura sat quietly and gave a pleading glance towards her shisou. Tsunade understood and began to quicken the pace.

"Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto, I am assigning you a very classified S-rank mission to travel to Hoshigakure and find out the Akatsuki's current assignment, eliminate any of them if possible" her tone was dead serious and deep.

"Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Zetsu were spotted a day ago here from one of my subordinate undercovers" Tsunade slid a black and white photo of the three Akatsuki members across her wooden desk. She saw Naruto's hands clench and grit his teeth. _'Sasuke-teme'_ he thought angrily, stealing a glance at his very silent teammate.

Her head was bowed, pink hair cascading and hiding her face. She looked back up at her shisou as if asking her to continue quickly.

Tsunade laced her red-colored fingernails together. "We need to find out what they are planning" she barked. Tsunade caught her breath and gazed at the five ANBU she'd watch grow up.

"There is a very possible chance that you won't come back alive" she whispered. Her eyes narrowed.

"Does anyone not want to accept this mission?" she asked.

No one said a word.

Tsunade sighed and stamped the scroll in red and then scribbled down her signature. "Very well then, you all will leave in four days, change your identities, pack, and be ready to leave in the morning"

She eyed the now standing shinobi.

"Dismissed!" she ordered. They bowed as a chorus of 'hai!' was heard in the room. All of them began to walk out the door.

"Sakura"

Sakura stopped her pace. She grit her teeth. _'Kuso, I know what she'll say, Tsunade-shisou still thinks I'm weak'_

She spun around on her heel. "Hai, Tsunade-shisou?" she asked. Sakura watched Tsunade's eyes worry.

"Be careful" Tsunade warned. Sakura smiled and nodded. _'Tsunade-shisou has taken such good care of me'_ she thought to herself.

The smile from Sakura's face vanished. She did not like the mischievous look plastered on her shisou's face. Tsunade smirked. Sakura huffed playfully, waved, and walked out of the Hokage's tower. Tsunade craned her neck to watch the outline of her student. Her face saddened. _'Sakura, when will you find love?'_

* * *

Surprisingly, Sakura found Neji waiting for her outside. The morning day was beautiful and by now, everyone was up and the streets were packed. 

"Sakura" he greeted smoothly.

Sakura grinned happily. "Neji-san!" she exclaimed, her thoughts lingering back to the _'event'_ that happened earlier on. She flushed.

Neji opened his mouth. "We need to discuss-" He stopped as Sakura held up a hand.

It was hot and bright. The sun beat down on both of their backs. About a head and three inches taller (Sakura wasn't wearing heels), Neji watched the petite kunoichi with a newfound interest. He would admit that Sakura was very attractive. Her light rosette hair sparkled in the sun while even though she was tired, her jade eyes stared back at him kindly.

"It's blazing and I'm sure you're hungry too…"

Sakura licked her dry lips. "Would you like to…talk over breakfast?" she asked shyly, twiddling her thumbs in a very quiet Hinata-like manner.

Neji blinked. _Did_…_she ask him out?_ No, they just had to chat formally while eating some hot, yummy food. Neji mentally asked himself if he was being sarcastic. The Hyuuga Neji was getting confused, though he would never admit it out loud. His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach gave a low growl. Sakura giggled.

Neji smirked, he liked it the sound of her laugh. It was like the little tinkle of bells during the holidays. Of course, he wouldn't ever admit that either.

"I would enjoy that" he replied. They began to walk side-by-side along the bustling streets of Konoha, engaged in small talk. Some people stopped and smiled heartily at the couple. Everyone knew them as the powerful shinobi, but most people saw that they were alone inside and wanted to be loved romantically.

Fanboys and fangirls gave death glares but the two were too caught up to notice, much less care. They stopped at a small but amazing diner. Neji and Sakura sat outside in the beautiful weather under a dark green umbrella. The waitress brought them each glasses of cold water.

Neji ordered his food quickly (but respectfully). He grabbed his glass while watching Sakura.

He looked at his glass as if analyzing it. It wasn't Hyuuga champagne or his personal favorite black coffee but it was fine for the occasion. He gazed at Sakura as she politely ordered and took a sip of her cold water.

Neji greedily drank his water and felt the ice cool liquid glide down his parched throat.

'_Cheers'_

* * *

_**Tsuzuku.**_

_**A-N Everyone is alive in this story so you will be hearing from Asuma, Deidara and so on. That was it, I hope you enjoyed! I apologize if it's short, they will grow. Next time, the actual mission plus more NejiSaku moments (jeez, I still have to fit Sasuke in here too??!)**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated!**_

_**-Shadowsakura321**_


End file.
